Tertilang
by sukidesuuu
Summary: AU. Humor-failed / Jika bagi Sakura hari pengambilan surat kendaraannya yang tertilang dua minggu lalu adalah hari tersialnya, dia harus menyingkirkan asumsi itu ketika keberuntungan justru datang bertubi-tubi karenanya. \ Birthday Gift for Haruno Sakura and asdfghibarin!


**Tertilang.**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

AU. OOC. Humor-failed. Semi-fluff. Plotless. Typo(s) yang mungkin terlewatkan. Bahasa baku non baku. Etc.

_Birthday Gift for asdfghibarin and Haruno Sakura._

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Hari ini adalah hari perdana bagi seorang gadis muda cantik yang terlihat anak baik-baik itu akan mengunjungi pengadilan untuk mengikuti sidang karena sebuah kesalahannya dua minggu lalu. Bisa ditebak apa kesalahannya?

Dua minggu lalu, surat tanda nomor kendaraan miliknya—yang biasa disingkat STNK—tertilang.

Penyebabnya karena seminar se-Nasional yang diharuskan untuk ikut oleh pihak kampus. Yang mana seminar diadakan di kota Oto yang jaraknya berbelas-belas kilometer dari kampusnya yang terletak di Konoha. Dia harus menempuh dua jam bila menaiki kendaraan umum. Dan itu membuat dia harus berpikir ulang untuk meminimalisir duit jajannya sebagai mahasiswa kupukupu—kuliah pulang kuliah pulang—yang bisa saja habis sebelum sebulan karena naik kendaraan umum yang mahalnya minta ampun. Apalagi bahan bakar minyak sedang melambung. Membuat dia krisis uang jajan dan bikin dia gigit jari layaknya anak bayi.

Berbekal nekat dan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya, dia akhirnya memakai kendaraan roda dua untuk sampai di tempat seminar. Jikala kalian berpikir dia akan naik sepeda, kalian salah besar. Bisa-bisa betisnya berotot dengan beberapa urat menonjol terselip di antaranya. Dan itu agak errr …membayangkan gadis cantik dengan kaki yang berotot? Kok jadi ngeri ya?

Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan mengendarai motor antik turunan dari Ayahanda tercinta. Tanpa bekal surat ijin mencintai—eh maksudnya surat ijin mengemudi yang biasa disebut SIM—dia nekat dan membawa seorang teman sebagai tumpangan tanpa memakai pelindung kepala—helm.

Menyisir jalanan utama Konoha-Oto dengan suka cita, dia menyalip layaknya di tengah-tengah arena pertandingan balapan liar. Menyelip di antara puluhan mobil yang mengantri dan tidak saling mengalah untuk berbagi celah jalan. Macet panas, tidak menjadi alasan untuk dia tetap melajukan motornya meski keringat sudah membanjir di area bajunya yang cukup basah. Tapi, peduli amat. Bagi dia, sampai di tempat seminar tepat waktu adalah tujuannya. Untungnya, motor antiknya tidak ngambek karena gusi motor yang telah berkarat dan minta diganti.

Cukup sebal ketika dia mengambil celah, mobil tak jua mau mengalah. Yang pada akhirnya membuat dia mengambil lajur paling kanan khusus kendaraan _busway_. Yang mana jalur _busway_ tidak diperuntukan untuk kendaraan-kendaraan roda dua ataupun roda empat sekalipun. Karena itu memang jalanan yang dikhususkan untuk _busway _sendiri.

Senyum meremehkan terpampang dari bibirnya pada mobil yang saling berdesakan. Tapi naasnya, dia harus kembali tersenyum getir ketika polisi dengan mantel hijau-hijau sudah mengantri di depan tak jauh dari jalur motor Sakura berada.

Sakura berusaha untuk menghindari, mencoba keluar dari jalur itu. Yang sayangnya, salah satu polisi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya, berasa Sakura adalah maling kendaraan yang harus dihakimi. _Ow Shit!_

Dia menurunkan temannya di sisi kiri dan mencoba bersembunyi di antara para mobil yang masih saling berdesakan untuk menguasai jalanan. Tapi, sepintar apapun Sakura, polisi tetap lebih pintar dari Sakura dan menepikan kendaraan gadis itu.

Yah, yang pada akhirnya, berujung dengan penilangan dengan pasal melewati jalan yang tidak semestinya. Dan berakhir dengan penilangan STNK semata wayangnya yang harus ditahan oleh petugas yang enggan menerima uang damai darinya.

Yaks. Cerita yang sangat tragis dan mampu menyayat hati. Sampai-sampai senior Sakura yang bernama Akasuna Sasori yang imutnya bukan main itu mau dengan sukarela mengantar Sakura ke pengadilan. Iba juga pemuda _babyface_ itu, melihat Sakura yang menangis tiada henti selama tujuh hari tujuh malam dan terdengar sampai kamar _kost_ Sasori yang letaknya belasan kilometer dari rumah Sakura.

Menjejak jalanan pengadilan dengan debaran jantung yang menggila, membuat kecemasannya membabi buta. Pasalnya, ini kali pertama sosok Haruno Sakura harus terlibat dalam hal yang bernama pengadilan dan itu membuat dia ketakutan. Dia jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia diadili dan dimasukan ke penjara? Bagaimana dengan nama baiknya? Nama Ibu Ayahnya? Kakek Neneknya? Buyut-buyutnya? Sakura menggeleng sekuat tenaga menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dari kepalanya. Dia seperti korban sinetron kelas berat.

"Kamu kayaknya gemeteran ya, Sakura?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada polos. Sepolos wajahnya yang nampak _cute_ dan minta dilempar pakai panci penggorengan yang masih terisi minyak mendidih.

"Iya nih Bang, kan tilang perdana." Sakura tegang. Dia menggigit bibirnya seraya merapatkan kedua kakinya. "Aku jadi kebelet pipis terus."

"Eh kamu kebelet pipis? Apa yang bisa Abang bantu buat kamu? Nadangin pipis kamu pake botol?"

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi terdekat. Setelah bolak-balik sekitar duapuluh kali lebih, dia mengambil nomor antrian yang panjangnya _naudzubillah_. Dia dapat nomor antrian 135 untuk pengambilan surat kendaraannya dan itu masih bisa terbilang lama sekali. Meski ada _calo_ yang coba menawarkan diri untuk mengambil STNK-nya, tapi Sakura bersikeras untuk menolaknya. Lagian, emang Sakura cewek murahan apa yang gampang digoda-goda?

"Lama juga ya urutan kamu, bikin Abang laper." Keluhan Sasori terdengar dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu setelah melihat nomor antrian pengambilan Sakura.

"Iya nih, Bang. Duh, gimana kalau kita sampai siang nanti? Aku jadi nggak enak lho sama Abang." Sakura memasang wajah bersalah yang alhasil membuat Sasori menjadi iba karenanya.

"Tenang aja. Yang penting kamu nanti traktir Abang ramen ya di deket _kost_-an, Abang udah tiga hari tiga malem belum makan. Biasa, derita anak _kost_."

"_Wuanjir_, pantesan tadi aku denger bunyi kerucukan nggak berhenti-berhenti. O, ternyata asalnya dari perut abang?" Sakura jujur.

Alhasil wajah Sasori mendadak merah persis kaya sambel di jemur di depan rumah, "ah, kamu bisa aja." Berasa digombalin, dia menggigit-gigit ujung gantungan di kunci motornya seraya mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah om-om yang kelihatan kaya _pedophill_ yang lagi merhatiin mereka.

Sakura ketawa nista, "HAHAHAHA." Dia memegangi perutnya yang mendadak keram. "Yaudah deh Bang, aku ikut antri dulu ya. Soalnya antrian udah sampe lima puluh nih. Abang tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana, _okey_?"

Sasori mengangguk, mengiyakan. Mengijinkan Sakura yang sudah berjalan menuju antrian.

Awalnya, antrian cukup aman, tertib, nyaman dan terkendali. Namun, semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang—bukan oi. Tapi, semenjak antrian di paling belakang tidak saling sabaran dan saling dorong mendorong. Alhasil, antrian menjadi kacau balau dan saling berdesakan. Sakura hendak protes, namun, dia mengurungkan niatannya karena dia tahu akan percuma. Toh, semua orang saling mengeluarkan suaranya masing-masing.

Dia menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Iris _viridian_-nya menangkap wajah om-om dengan muka mesum sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan satu mata dikedipkan. Dan sontak saja membuat Sakura jadi ngeri.

Gadis itu pun pada akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya untuk bergerak ke sisi kiri. Menjauh dari om-om yang bikin Sakura bergidik. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya justru mengantuk dada bidang seseorang. Dia jadi merona melihat dada bidang dengan balutan baju polos berwarna putih yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kota biru tua yang tidak di kancing itu. Membuat dia menebak bahwa sosok yang ditabraknya adalah anak laki-laki seumurannya.

Dan ketika dia mendongak, betul saja. Dia bisa melihat wajah itu begitu tampan. Mata oniksnya menukik tajam, melihat lautan manusia yang mengelilinginya. Belum lagi, keningnya mengerut tidak wajar. Dan rahangnya yang tegas itu mengeras

Sakura jadi ngeri kalau pemuda itu tiba-tiba ngamuk begitu tahu kalau Sakura lagi keenakan _nyender_ di dada bidang yang emang enak banget buat disandarin.

Tapi, lama kelamaan jadi agak aneh saat pemuda itu diam dan tak mengubah posisinya. Membuat Sakura bingung dan kegirangan di satu sisi. _'Kok pemuda ini diem aja? Kok nggak marah? Padahal 'kan dia tahu kalau aku sengaja nyender?'_ begitu inner Sakura.

Merasa ini kesempatan, dia tertawa senang. Kapan lagi bisa nyender di dada cowok ganteng? Dia jadi kegirangan sendiri. Dan rasanya dia jadi ingin _selfie_ sekarang juga. Terus dia kasih tahu ke semua orang kalau hari ini dia lagi dapet _jackpot. Ihiy_.

Dan saat itu juga, kesempatan lain pun kembali datang saat desakan semakin kuat dan menggila. Membuat Sakura semakin menyender lebih dalam. Dan anehnya, saat itu juga dia merasa seseorang seperti melingkarkan satu tangannya di punggung Sakura. _Nahloh_.

Takut kalau yang melakukan perbuatan itu adalah om-om yang bikin Sakura ngeri setengah mati, dia melirikan matanya ke kiri. Ternyata itu adalah tangan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Berasa _dilindungin_. Dan Sakura jadi berasa ingin _khayang_ di tempat. Dia kaya lagi mimpi. Dan hal itu pun membuat wajahnya jadi memerah karena malu dan kepanasan. Duh.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Eh? Suara siapa barusan itu? Sakura yang meringkuk penasaran dibuatnya. Apakah suara pemuda ini? Merasa dilanda penasaran setengah mati, akhirnya nekat mendongakan wajahnya. Dan matanya, sukses menangkap iris gelap itu tengah menatap ke bawah. Ke matanya.

Sakura jadi malu-malu. "Eh, iya. Ngg… nggak apa-apa."

Sakura senyum-senyum tidak wajar saat dia tahu kalau suara itu memang suara pemuda itu. Pemuda ganteng yang dia tidak tahu asal usulnya. Siapa keluarganya. Siapa yang kasih dia makan. Dan siapa yang ngasuh dia. Sakura pun juga tak tahu siapa nama pemuda itu.

Nama? Duh, Sakura jadi ingin menanyakannya sekarang.

"Antrian berapa?" suara _baritone_-nya terdengar lagi. Masih memeluk Sakura, seolah mau mengajak Sakura untuk berbincang panjang.

Sakura yang kikuk itu agak sumeringah, "aku 135. Kalau kamu?"

"134."

Eh? 134? Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Sebelum aku dong?"

Pemuda itu kembali diam. Membiarkan bibirnya segaris. Dan Sakura kembali girang bukan main. Kaya dapat jodoh dari Tuhan di waktu dan cara yang tepat—walau ini Sakura yang banyak berharap. Tapi, tak apa, selagi tangan pemuda itu masih mendekapnya dan membiarkannya nempel kaya bunglon di dadanya. Biarlah seperti ini terus, Sakura pun rela.

Cukup lama berada di posisi seperti itu, akhirnya nomor antrian pemuda itu dan Sakura dipanggil bersamaan. Dan itu membuat sang pemuda semakin mendekap Sakura lebih dalam seraya menyisir lautan manusia itu dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Minggir, minggir," ujarnya kaya tukang parkir yang lagi membantu kendaraan untuk keluar dari parkiran. Tapi, itu malah membuat Sakura makin _kesemsem_ dibuatnya.

Memasuki ruang pengadilan dengan selamat dan sentosa, pemuda itu melepas pelukannya. Sakura yang ketakutan setengah mati itu pun jadi agak tenang saat sang pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya sejenak. "Tenang," begitu ujarnya yang membuat Sakura meleleh kaya lilin.

Pemuda itu dipanggil lebih dulu. Dibacakan apa kesalahannya. Nyatanya, hanya karena pemuda itu lupa menyalakan lampu kendaraan. Dan Sakura mendengarkannya lebih detail. Dia jadi tahu kalau pemuda itu memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah pemuda itu dibacakan kesalahannya dan menyelesaikan bentuk administrasinya, pemuda itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang Sakura tadi ketahui. Pemuda itu main menghambur pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah dua patah pada Sakura. Bahkan, melirik pun enggan. Dan itu membuat Sakura jadi sedikit kecewa karenanya.

Dan kali ini giliran Sakura yang dipanggil dan dibacakan kesalahannya. Kemudian, setelah menyelesaikan bentuk administrasi, wajahnya berubah cerah saat STNK sudah kembali dalam genggaman.

.

"Kamu sumeringah banget." Sasori keheranan saat melihat wajah kusut Sakura yang kaya benang layangan itu seketika berubah cerah.

"Iya dong, abis dapet _jackpot_." Sakura pun semakin girang bukan main saat ditanyai seperti itu. Dan hal itu jadi membuat Sasori tiba-tiba salto dan langsung merangkul pundak gadis musim semi itu.

"Mau langsung ke parkiran 'kan? Jangan lupa ya traktirannya." Sasori meyakinkan gadis itu kembali dengan wajah cerah. Biasalah nasib anak _kost _yang tidak mengambil kerja sambilan di antara kuliah itu. Sukanya yang gratisan buat ngirit keperluan sebelum mendapat _transfer_-an jatah sebulan.

Sakura mengangguk sambil cengengesan. Dan itu mampu membuat Sasori ngeri. Berasa Sakura lagi dirasuki oleh makhluk astral. Apalagi, atensinya tidak berpindah dari STNK di genggamannya. Ih.

Sakura jadi bersyukur tadi tidak tergiur calo yang menawarkan diri untuk mengambil STNK-nya. Kalau tadi dia tergoda, apa dia seberuntung ini?

Mereka pun telah sampai di parkiran. Sakura tengah menunggu Sasori yang sedang mengeluarkan motor dari tempat dia menunggu. Dan dia mendadak keheranan saat sebuah motor _sport_ berhenti persis di hadapannya. Yang membawa motor pun menolehkan kepala ke arahnya masih dengan helm yang kaca depannya terbuka dan hanya menampilkan mata hitam yang tidak terasa asing olehnya.

"Nunggu siapa?"

_Suara itu, kok nggak asing ya?_ pikir Sakura. Dia jadi ragu-ragu mau jawab. "Nunggu temen." Sakura tertawa kikuk. "Ngg… siapa ya?"

Setelah mengerutkan kening, Sakura membulatkan mulutnya saat pemuda itu melepas helm dari kepalanya. Kaya liat model iklan helm yang lagi ngelepas helm secara _slow motion_ dari kepalanya. Bikin _kesemsem._

"O, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kok tahu?"

EH? Dan seketika itu juga wajah Sakura seperti diterpa pewarna baju berwarna merah saat pemuda itu memergokinya menyebut namanya. Memang sih bukan hal sulit untuk menjelaskan kalau tadi Sakura sengaja dengar.

"Tadi nggak sengaja dengar." Sakura kembali tertawa kikuk sambil menunduk malu. Untungnya bukan malu sama kucing yang mendadak terhenti dari jangkauannya dengan satu kaki depan yang terangkat seketika dan tengah menatapnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melengkungkan senyum saat Sakura mulai menatap ke arahnya. Dan membuat Sakura terperangah saat dadanya seperti dipasang bom yang beberapa detik lagi mau meledak dan terdengar suara gemuruhnya—_oke ini lebay_.

"Kamu, Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Sakura berasa mau kejang-kejang saat pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Padahal 'kan, pemuda itu yang keluar duluan dari ruang pengadilan. Kok bisa tahu?

Sakura yang membeku itu melihat Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Kemudian, dia meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakan sesuatu persis ketika telapak tangan Sakura sengaja diarahkan padanya. Kertas kecil yang terlipat entah apa isinya.

"Tadi aku nulis buru-buru." Dia berkata datar namun, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang karena dialiri sesuatu yang membuat dia betah untuk dipegang tangannya lama-lama oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan pemuda Uchiha yang merasa diberi kesempatan, malah meremas-remas tangan Sakura. Kaya tukang pijit yang sudah ahli bikin peredaran darah jadi lancar seketika. Sayangnya kurang kacamata hitam saja untuk membingkai matanya.

Setelah dia melepas tangannya dari punggung tangan Sakura, dia segera memakai helm dan menyalakan mesin motornya. Sakura masih membeku. Satu detik. Dua detik.

"Sakura." Suara pemuda itu menyadarkannya.

"Eh iya?"

"Duluan ya." Dia tersenyum tipis. _Sook cool_. Padahal satu matanya sengaja berkedip ke arah Sakura. Membuat Sakura merinding seketika. Kemudian, Sakura mengangguk mengijinkan.

Dan akhirnya, dia mulai menarik gas. Dia pun berlalu begitu mudah seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar _debt collector_ gara-gara kredit motornya sudah jatuh tempo beberapa bulan.

Sakura seperti berada di awang-awang. Membuat dia bertanya-tanya terus di dalam pikirannya, _ini mimpi atau bukan sih?_

Tin. Tin.

Bunyi klakson Sasori mendadak membuat kesadaran Sakura terkumpul. Dia nyengir dan segera menghampiri Sasori yang melihat Sakura lagi-lagi seperti membuat dia ingin tidur di jalanan.

Setelah dia memberi Sakura helm, dan membiarkan Sakura naik di belakangnya, dia segera menarik gas dan segera meninggalkan pengadilan Oto dengan Sakura yang berbunga-bunga setelah membuka lembar kertas kecil yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Hubungi aku ya, 08xxxxxxxx._

—_Uchiha Sasuke_

_._

**Fin**

Calo = Perantara yang memberikan jasanya untuk mengurus sesuatu berdasarkan upah.

Happy birthday Haruno Sakura. Happy birthday asdfghibarin a.k.a Yukii—aku manggilnya gitu haha. Semoga Yukii makin-makin deh ya. Semoga apa yang Yukii harapkan terkabul deh ya XD /kecup

Maaf ya persembahannya abal dan nista gini wkwkw Humor gagal lagi wkwkw Ini 10 persen diambil kisah nyata lho wkwk. Cuma ditambah-tambahin ajasih. Apalagi yang pas bagian sasukenya wkwkwkw Ini ngga curhat lho ya, ngga :p Eh iya yang uang damai itu juga cuma bumbu aja kok, jangan ditiru ya :p

Semoga Yukii bisa baca deh ya fict ini huhu :')

O, iya Happy birthday buat Sakura Haruno. Ciyeee tahun ini ultahnya ada suami, uhuk-uhuk. Saya rela kok dimadu abang Sasuke wkwkw XD Semoga archieve Sakura-centric—terutama sasusaku—semakin berjaya ya! XD

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan berkunjung. Unek-unek bisa dituangkan ke kotak ripiu! XD

**Banten. 28032015**

**r. nana**


End file.
